


Star Trek: The Original Crew

by fandom Star Trek Prime Universe 2020 (StarTrek_Universe), LRaien



Series: FK 2020: Star Trek Prime Universe Челлендж [8]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Stickers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25709014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Universe/pseuds/fandom%20Star%20Trek%20Prime%20Universe%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: Серия из десяти наклеек с персонажами оригинального сериала + бонусная с «Энтерпрайз».
Series: FK 2020: Star Trek Prime Universe Челлендж [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864531
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020





	Star Trek: The Original Crew

[Full Size || Полный размер](https://funkyimg.com/i/35Pqn.jpg)

[Full Size || Полный размер](https://funkyimg.com/i/35Pqo.jpg)

[Full Size || Полный размер](https://funkyimg.com/i/35Pqh.jpg)

[Full Size || Полный размер](https://funkyimg.com/i/35Pqp.jpg)

[Full Size || Полный размер](https://funkyimg.com/i/35Pqg.jpg)

[Full Size || Полный размер](https://funkyimg.com/i/35Pqe.jpg)


End file.
